


【赫海】低潮期

by LizWinchester



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizWinchester/pseuds/LizWinchester
Summary: 半现实向脑洞速打。时间线好像全是乱的抱歉我并没有认真梳理。我庄严宣誓以下的每个字都是假的。
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	【赫海】低潮期

**Author's Note:**

> 半现实向脑洞速打。时间线好像全是乱的抱歉我并没有认真梳理。  
> 我庄严宣誓以下的每个字都是假的。

李赫宰和李东海最近又不大对劲。  
大家一起在练舞室泡了三天以后，全团公认除了李东海本人以外最没有眼力见的忙内金厉旭也确认了这一点。虽然他俩还是一如既往地闹腾，就算和哥哥弟弟们打打闹闹也是旁人插不进话的亲密无间的小情侣，李东海还是无条件最喜欢折腾李赫宰，上有老下有小的李赫宰也永远最照顾李东海，但就是令人觉得惊异，好像团员们原来天天处于十万伏特的高压，突然降到了五万伏特反而觉得空虚起来。  
下了班经纪人送他回仁川，他刷着推特看赫海女孩们一天天嗷嗷叫地磕着糖，思来想去还是觉得事出反常必有妖，在他们沉寂了有两天的KRY小姐妹群聊里发消息问：“你们有没有觉得赫宰哥和东海哥最近又不大对？”  
金钟云几乎是秒回：“钟真昨天都问我了。”配了一个要翻上天的草菇白眼表情包。  
金厉旭觉得自己的反射弧被挑衅了，噼里啪啦打着字，曺圭贤冷飕飕来了句：“是好事。”  
话题结束。  
金厉旭狠狠地点着叉把自己还没发出去的一大段话清空，曺圭贤说的没错，管那两位哥的事真的折寿。

没有人比李赫宰更清楚了。  
包括队员们和粉丝都在期待九辑李东海的作曲，但这可能是很久以来第一次他们的新专辑没有收录李东海的曲子。李赫宰问他为什么明明手上有认真做出来的曲子却不提交给AR组，李东海和他说近乡情怯，他没办法在九辑里加自己的东西，李赫宰也就没再和他说起这个话题。  
大队活动结束李东海就着手开始做D&E的下一张专辑，大概从李东海和作曲家戒网瘾人间蒸发出国写曲子开始他俩的关系变得有点微妙。

这种事情不是没发生过。刚退役他们很是有一段如胶似漆的好日子，两个完全习惯不了镜头的山顶洞人一边相互搀扶跌跌撞撞地适应崭新的世界一边紧锣密鼓地准备新专辑，气得朴正洙和金希澈分分钟想打孩子。  
李东海写D&E二辑的时候情况急转直下。原来就算两个人都忙得要死还时时刻刻发短信语音聊天，都在首尔非得天天见面腻歪不可；李东海此时体贴疏离得像换了个人似的，李赫宰忙的时候李东海不再给他一条条发消息絮絮叨叨啥都说，晚上睡不着就和金钟云连麦打游戏也不去闹李赫宰，和他说自己去健身去拍照去工作室写歌半天都不会有消息。  
李赫宰怎么想怎么不对，他现在是李东海交往中的男朋友，两个人本就该事无巨细地分享一切（这还是李东海这么多年非要他这么干的！），于是很理直气壮地跑去李东海家和人开诚布公地谈了一次，关于那晚如何收场不便向外人细说，不过可以透露一点李东海先生说的话。  
李东海啃着黄瓜很欢快地和他说：“以前不知道你喜不喜欢我，所以得看你眼色啊，现在知道你那么喜欢我，我就怎么舒服怎么来了呗。”李赫宰被他一个直球打得愣了一下，不过这也挺符合小兔崽子自由灵魂的设定。虽然他自己以前谈起恋爱来控制欲爆炸事儿逼得不行，不过这次对象是李东海嘛，宠着他早就成习惯了，反正这孩子死心眼儿这辈子都搭自己身上了，也就由着他去了。  
第一次李东海感情的低潮期在他们开始录音的时候结束，《'bout you》甜得李赫宰心都要化了，屁颠屁颠跑去染了李东海点名要看的蓝毛，李东海开心得时时刻刻和他黏在一起撸他头发。

李赫宰知道李东海他们这种很艺术的人一般创作的时候都会把自己从现实抽离出去一点儿，但很快意识到了这次不大一样，李东海又开始逐渐不大搭理他。他现在很习惯李东海隔几个月来这么一出，虽然从他的角度来说不免有些委屈巴巴的，但又不想逼着李东海和他亲密，也就随他去。  
他想搬回宿舍说了很久了，曺圭贤现在一个人住在江南，喝多了没有金厉旭看着就打电话念他，还在跑去熊孩子的时候向金希澈妈妈告黑状装可怜，李赫宰趁着这两天不忙准备慢慢搬点东西住回去。他打电话给李东海说的时候李东海在和曺圭贤双排星际，说了句知道了就干脆地挂了电话，李赫宰不放心还跑到李东海家去问他要不要和自己一起搬回去，李东海在厨房切着菜和他说这边离健身房和录音室都近，他嫌挪窝儿烦。李赫宰知道李东海不是扭扭捏捏不说实话的人，就收拾了东西一个人住了回去。  
其实住远了不影响他们的关系，李东海有一次还跑来他的新卧室留宿，和他度过了一个格外甜美的夜晚（注：宿舍没有润滑和套只能去楼下711现买，第二天还被曺圭贤吐槽太吵，可这位明明睡觉都戴耳塞）。

但日子一天天过下去李赫宰开始觉得有点气闷。李东海最近像个脾气很大的猫子，高兴了跑到宿舍给他和曺圭贤做一桌子菜吃完就跑，李赫宰忙他又玩儿疯了的日子聊天记录除了隔了老久的各自在干啥空空如也。他有点想念蛮不讲理时时刻刻黏着他的李东海了。  
他们没有一起看2020年的第一场日出。前一天李东海就睡得少，台湾公演完曺圭贤当晚飞回韩国，李东海开着直播哥哥弟弟闹了一圈，临睡前和李赫宰说了自己快累死了日出前保准起不来不去了。“赫，好好睡一觉嘛。”他挂在李赫宰身上迷迷糊糊的嘟囔着，李赫宰心疼他，没开闹钟抱着他一觉直接睡到经纪人来敲门。去机场的路上金厉旭突然又疯了不想和金钟云坐一辆车，非缠着李赫宰，李东海觉得新奇得好笑乖乖地拉着他云哥哥接着补觉去了，他们甚至没坐一辆车。

这次去机场也是。经纪人去宿舍接他和曺圭贤，李东海和朴正洙一起过来。他们先到了机场也不下车，李赫宰的手机提醒他李东海开了油管直播，他刚进去一眼就看到李东海腿上躺着那条生日会李赫宰送他的围巾。  
虽然但是，他挺开心的。  
他刚下车李东海就拽他围巾压他帽子动手动脚的，他笑着问他，“戴这条围巾出来了呀。”“不觉得这个颜色配卫衣特别可爱吗？”口罩闷着，李东海本来就奶的声音更黏糊了。说罢也很不搭理好几天没见的男朋友，跑去挂到手长脚长的巨型忙内身上去了。

他怀疑李东海昨天又熬了个大夜，现在一上飞机就犯困。李赫宰紧紧盯着李东海那个令人扶额的睡相，睡着睡着就差整个人趴在崔始源怀里了。崔始源被他盯得很不自在，他早就觉得这两人最近又不大对，没少和哥哥弟弟们八卦，虽然平时86line玩得好大家都是兄弟，但插足小情侣惹人嫌是要遭天谴的，人美心善的亲故马始对口型示意李赫宰和他换位置，李赫宰点了点头就黑着脸走了过来。  
李东海怕是睡疯了。一向浅眠的人被转移到李赫宰身上都没醒，可能是闻到了熟悉的身体乳味道还往李赫宰怀里钻了几下，李赫宰一手搂着他，一边示意空姐不用帮忙。  
直到飞机落地李东海都还在睡，李赫宰不得不强行把他叫醒。李东海还是懵得不行，要不是一会儿他们得走机场李赫宰才不舍得拿冷水给他擦脸让他醒醒神，李东海把他半边肩膀都压麻了他还是乐得不行，巴不得背着李东海出去（肯定会被朴正洙骂！）。  
李东海清醒过来之后变得特别黏他，SNS狂魔都不拍来接机的粉丝了，拽着他围巾跟着就走，上车了还非要和李赫宰两个人挤最后一排。他们以前私下这种骚操作不少，成员们都识趣地离得远远的。

去酒店还有不短的路程，李东海就这么拽着李赫宰的手臂，把头扣在他肩窝里。  
“赫宰啊，我有好多话和你说。”

李东海拿了自己的房卡顺手给了李赫宰，很自然地跟着他进了一间房，也不管背后朴正洙的死亡凝视，“你们两个别太嚣张了。”大哥哥看着李东海又探出来眉飞色舞对他眨眼睛的小脑袋，撸了把自己散落的刘海，给大帅发消息请经纪人们把东海的行李一并送到银赫房间去。  
李东海关上门抱住李赫宰吻他。中央空调掩盖不了他们接吻发出的水声。  
李赫宰终于舍得放开他，捧着他的脸欣赏男朋友此刻格外红润的嘴唇。“东海呀。”他笑道。李东海来去如风的低潮期大概就此告一段落。  
李东海抵住了他的额头。


End file.
